Mist vs leaf effects of the birds and the bees
by shadowwriter19
Summary: (kiba x oc) The chunin exams are on the go and me and my team have been requested to assist in the death forest. when we try to help out team 8 and I end up alone with kiba who does something rather shocking. Just a one shot hope you like the twist. (minor swearing)


Mist vs leaf effects of the birds and the bees

"what are we even doing here again" yosuke whined as we leapt through the trees. It was the chunin exams at the hidden leaf and even though you were already chunin the third had requested your teams assistance to monitor the exams trying to keep teams from killing each other if possible. As we race through the forest, we clash with a few teams. The team that is led by garra of the sand is the one that concerns me the most. We search them out finally coming upon the slater as garra finishes the last his last victim though it was clear he noted his next. I saw the darkness the desperate need in his eyes. I also saw the group watching from the others side they were in deep trouble, they had been seen by garra. I singled my team to move and get after them drawing garra attention to us. Using a smoke bomb to distract the sand ninja we clashed with hidden leaf to push them away. You taking on the girl hinata while the boys battle it out or spared more like. It all seem successful at first before a huge slicing winds shot through the woods from all directions. Sending us flying and dodging the slicing chakra waves. Somehow in all this mess our teams got mixed up and separated. I ended up clashing with the boy with the red fangs and the little dog we clashed but before I could try and settle the whole thing and regroup because they had there scrolls. Another powerful wall of wind smashed through the trees bring down the forest sky on are heads. We doge best we could but I saw that the dog-nin was about to get crushed I knocked him out the way we tumble and end caged under some big roots. I hissed in pain from a cut my side I was hovering over the him when I opened my eyes I saw how close we were are face only a inch apart. I could feel his breath tangle with mine are lips almost brushing each others, I was shocked I never been this to someone I didn't know or was not going to kill. I could see just how dog like he was his messing brow locks, sharp eyes and tanned skin he was wild looking. We stay shocked for moment then I saw fear and panic flash in his eyes I was about to shoot back from him so as to show I was no threat but he caught me off Gard one hand shot to the back of my head, he smashed his lips to mine his eyes squeezed shut. I was shocked almost fell on him as my arm buckled. The sense that hit me all at once, I want to relax and feel this kiss it was my first but since my eyes dint close I notice he had gone to his pouch and pulled out his kunai. He was just trying to detract me dam, I saw his eyes open peering in to mine. I caught his hand and pinned it. My life was on the line because this genin had found a way to confuse me. I held on tight as he closed his eyes and pressed harder into the kiss in some manner trying to deepen it in tempt to confuse me more he grip my hair pulling me. It all hurt, tears welled up, I have to stop this. I try to pull apart I try to speak in to the kiss "stmmmppf" I try to say stop. His eyes open I see the surprise in his eye I try to poor all my feeling in to my eye to show him I don't mean any harm. He looks away at the to the blade trying to pull harder. Tear of frustration yanking hard, I speak again trying to say more I push in to kiss trying to get is focus so he might give a chance to speak. Just a chance is all I need to fix this. Being this was my first time I dint realize what I had just open myself up to until some thing warm and slick brushed again my tong I gasped. Are eyes locked in shock for a second time a searing heat rises to my cheeks my heart now racing. He pushes on with this a flush on his own face, I cant help but close my eyes and give in to the kiss never loosening my grip on his wrist. I kiss him back I don't fight back against him rather I enjoy it letting out soft moan all my pent up tears a few slip out. His grip loosens a lot and stops fighting me in fact he tosses the blade from his hand in turn I loosen my hold as well. We hold the kiss for a bit more because by god my first kiss and I was going to enjoy it. Then I pull back finally free to catch my breath. I look to see his excretion is soft. "Tami suzuma hidden mist" I breathe.

"Kiba inuzuka hidden leaf" he answers his eye seem lost in looking at me as he lightly brushes my cheek the his hand. I hum lightly still reviling in the feeling of kiss we just shared. "I think I should do something" he mused.

"sorry if I freaked you out but we already have are scrolls, we were only trying to get you guys away from that sand team so they didn't kill you" you explain. He gasps and face palms himself.

"No wonder you weren't fighting seriously, hell you even saved my ass back there, twice and I totally just tried to kill you" he realized and groaned. "I am so sorry" he apologized. "Maybe I should, make it up to you" he smirks. I could get lost in that, he's got a gorgeous smile.

"hmm a date or a rematch" I ask coyly grinning back at him.

"Both after all this, defiantly both" he answers happily.

(Extended ending)

Pain shoots up my side causing me to shudder and let out of grunt pain. My arms buckling again I take a deep breath. "Your hurt" he jolts up causing me to sit on his legs.

"Just little, I'll be fine I am a medic" I say. Kiba grabs me pulling further on his lap. He lifts my arm to see the scrape up my side.

"That sand bitch," he growls.

"Hey you're no better that was low blow trying to kiss me then kill me" I chuckle at him. Pain shoots up my side causing me to shudder and let out of grunt pain. My arms buckling again I take a deep breath. "Your hurt" he jolts up causing me to sit on his legs.

"Just little, I'll be fine I am a medic" I say. Kiba grabs me pulling further on his lap. He lift my arm to see the scrape up my side.

"That sand bitch" he growls.

"Hey your no better that was low blow trying to kiss me then kill me" I chuckle at him. He grins sheepishly, I gasp and stand up. "Your dog and the others were still the middle of the exams, we have to go" I say. He gets up and we bust through the fallen wood. But before we part ways.

"Hey when the exams are over will you find me" he asks his voice filled with uncertainty. I turn to him closing the distance between us.

"That was my first," I whisper in his ear. I pull back and look him in the eyes. "I will find you," I say teasingly giving him another short sweet kiss then we part ways.

Authors note: (I do not own Naruto)

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. I was thinking of also writing this story from kiba perspective but only if some wants it other words I probably won't.


End file.
